West coast Outbreak of 2012
Event Imagine if this actually happened. Anti-Cyclonic Tornadoes After all the anti-cyclonic tornadoes formed, this brought the amount of cyclonic tornadoes down to 97% and the anti-cyclonic to 3% Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - May 3rd, 2012 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'West Coast' |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'ESE of Sacramento' |0830 |37.5 miles |'51 deaths' - An anti-cyclonic cone tornado caused devastation to a neighborhood and part of a small town near Sacramento. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'SE of Seattle' |0830 |10 miles |'1 death' - A tornado tore apart a school baseball field and electrocuted a person near one of the big lights. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'ESE of San Diego' |0831 |6 miles |'0 deaths' - A rope tornado trashed part of the beach. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Los Angeles' |0833 |9.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A rope tornado trashed areas of down town los angeles. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Las Vegas' |0834 |19 miles |'12 deaths' - A large half mile wide tornado tore apart Las Vegas. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Phoenix' |0836 |5 miles |'1 death' - An anti cyclonic tornado only barely formed near an electrical plant, the tornado had winds up-to 110 mph, it was able to cause a failure to a few electrical generators. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'NNW of Flagstaff' |0840 |21 miles |'12 deaths' - A large half mile wide tornado tore a path near Flagstaff. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Phoenix' |0844 |4.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A weak tornado tore a path near Phoenix. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Los Angeles' |0845 |31 miles |'20 deaths' - A large mile wide tornado tore apart los angeles. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'E of Seattle' |0847 |21 miles |'14 deaths' - A large half mile wide tornado tore apart a strip mall |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NE of Santa Ana' |0851 |20 miles |'10 deaths' - A large quarter mile wide tornado tore a path near Santa Ana, this tornado caused damage to an apartment complex and a strip mall. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Anaheim' |0855 |18 miles |'8 deaths' - A half-mile wide rain wrapped tornado caused damaged to parts of Anaheim. Maximum winds with this tornado were recorded at 153 mph |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Vancouver' |0857 |21 miles |'65 deaths' - A mile wide tornado decimated Vancouver, The tornado was rated F-5, the worst in Vancouver. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'W of Sacremento' |0902 |15.5 miles |'6 deaths' - A skinny rope tornado tore apart a camp site. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Clovis' |0904 |8 miles |'0 deaths' - This tornado was one of two weak tornadoes active at the same time in Clovis, new Mexico. This tornado- like the second, was anti-cyclonic. It and the second tornado formed at the same second. This one caused some damage to a farm. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Clovis' |0904 |8 miles |'1 death' - The second anti-cyclonic tornado of the Clovis storm, co-existed with another tornado at the same time. This one caused damage to some houses and trashed a walgreen's. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NNW of Albuquerque' |0905 |4.5 miles |'0 deaths' - While the Clovis tornadoes were active, a weaker tornado formed near Albuquerque. This tornado ripped a mail-box from the ground and sent it a mile. |- |bgcolor=# | F6 |'Santa Monica' |0915 |44.5 miles |'411 deaths' - A mile and a half wide tornado decimated Santa Monica. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Clovis' |0919 |19.5 miles |'11 deaths' - A short time after the other 2 tornadoes dissipated, an even stronger tornado from in almost the same place as one of the two other clovis tornadoes did. This tornado caused devastation to clovis. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NNW of Phoenix' |0925 |14.5 miles |'3 deaths' - A quarter mile wide tornado kicked up tons of dust, and it destroyed a small town near phoenix. |- |bgcolor=# | F8 |'Estes park' |0928 |65 miles |'2,680 deaths' - A 475 mph tornado flattened Estes park, Colorardo. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'SSW of Albuquerque' |0935 |37.5 miles |'100 deaths' - A half-mile wide tornado wiped out a power plant and a small town. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Boulder' |0937 |20 miles |'6 deaths' - An anti-cyclonic cone tornado tore through Boulder. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'Spokane' |0939 |6.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A rain-wrapped tornado trashed Spokane. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Las Vegas' |0944 |26.5 miles |'19 deaths' - A massive mile wide tornado caused considerable damage to las vegas. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Estes Park' |0949 |6 miles |'0 deaths' - A small tornado tore through the remains of Estes park. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Los Angeles' |0957 |21.5 miles |'12 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado caused considerable damage to part of los angeles. |- |bgcolor=# | F6 |'Seattle' |1004 |36.5 miles |'291 deaths' - A massive mile wide tornado caused devastation to seattle. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NE of San Diego' |1010 |25 miles |'7 deaths' - A relatively small tornado caused considerable damage to a small town, a sonic was completely destroyed. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Anaheim' |1011 |29.5 miles |'18 deaths' - A massive mile wide tornado caused major damage to anaheim. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Idaho Falls' |1014 |20.5 miles |'4 deaths' - A large quarter mile-wide, anti-cyclonic rain-wrapped tornado tore through Idaho falls. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Colorado City' |1018 |6 miles |'0 deaths' - A tornado touched-down in Colorado City, some damage was reported. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Pocatello' |1025 |56 miles |'13 deaths' - A small yet powerful tornado tore through pocatello. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Boise' |1029 |20 miles |'3 deaths' - A very weak yet long tracked tornado tore through Boise, with winds topping 100 mph, it was strong enough to cause the second floor of a house to collapse in and cause other damage. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Sacremento' |1030 |2.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A funnel only briefly touched down outside sacremento. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Boise' |1033 |32 miles |'42 deaths' - A mile wide tornado destroyed parts of boise. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NNE of Clovis' |1035 |30 miles |'11 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado destroyed several neighborhoods outside clovis. |- |bgcolor=# | F7 |'Los Angeles' |1039 |105 miles |'9,500 deaths' - A 2 mile wide tornado decimated entire small towns, strip malls, neighborhoods, farms, air ports, hotels, businesses and entire cities- including los Angeles. |- |bgcolor=# | F6 |'N of Spokane' |1041 |65 miles |'2,500 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tornado decimated entire small towns, strip malls, neighborhoods, farms, air ports, hotels and businesses. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Tombstone' |1045 |17 miles |'8 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado tore through tombstone. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'SE of Forks' |1046 |11 miles |'2 deaths' - A rather large quarter mile wide F-1 tore through a baseball field. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'NE of Santa Monica' |1046 |27 miles |'16 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through a small town near Santa monica. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'ENE of San Francisco' |1050 |2.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A tornado only briefly formed outside San Francisco, this tornado only went over grasslands and didn't hit any structures. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Santa Barbara' |1100 |23.5 miles |'17 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through Santa Barbara |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Santa Rosa' |1109 |12.5 miles |'6 deaths' - A rope tornado tore through Santa rosa. some major damage was reported. |- Category:Outbreaks